


Octavius Numquam Amoratus

by Polybaeus



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polybaeus/pseuds/Polybaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Antony will never understand why Octavian truly hates Cleopatra so...</p><p>Title translation: Octavian Never Loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavius Numquam Amoratus

Mark Antony stood before Octavian at Tarentum, a grim smile on his face. _Octavian looks so smug,_ he thought, _thinking he's the uncontested heir to Caesar. He's wrong. He is less fit to rule this empire. He doesn't have Caesar's blood. Caesarion, in my care, does._  

Octavian returned Antony's smile but his was more genuine. Finally, he was alone with Antony- that blasted Egyptian woman nowhere to be seen! Octavian had feared that as soon as Fulvia conveniently died during that storm, Antony would run to Cleopatra and wed her. This treaty was so important in keeping Antony away from Cleopatra- at least for a while- and keeping him close to Octavian.

It was not unknown amongst the Romans that Octavian despised Cleopatra. Most Romans shared this view. They thought that she would ruin Antony. Yet they did not know of the love between them. It might have been true that Cleopatra had first latched onto Antony for his power but then she grew to love him. She grew to love him with all her heart and her devotion to him was almost as potent as his devotion to her. Cleopatra marveled at how Antony regarded her. She never knew that one could so love another. However, it was clear that Cleopatra was the only thought ever in Antony's mind. Many times, she found, he was the only thought in hers as well. The Romans did not know of this love. But Octavian did.

Octavian knew that Cleopatra loved Antony. It would be his ambition as long as the three of them were alive that nobody else should know. He wanted them to hate Cleopatra. He wanted everyone to hate Cleopatra. If Octavian could have only had one wish, one good fortune for the rest of his life, it would be that Antony would hate her too.

The treaty before the two men clearly stated that Antony would marry Octavian's sister, Octavia. Octavian loved his sister and it was fitting that she should be married to the man he wished he could have for himself.

Sometimes Octavian wept at the thought of conventional marriage conventions. That Antony could never be his... It pained him. It made him jealous of the people that _could_ have him. He was deadly jealous of Cleopatra. In that moment, as he saw Antony pick up the stylus to sign the treaty, he was jealous of his dearest sister as well.

 _But it will all be for the greater good!_ he told himself for the tenth time that day.

Octavian feared Antony. He remembered what had happened to his father who had adopted him in his will. He remembered the great friendship between Pompey and Caesar that had crumbled under a rivalry that had led to Julius Caesar weeping on the steps of the palace at Alexandria as the young Ptolemy XIII presented him with the head of his once dearest friend and son-in-law. Octavian felt nauseous at the thought of ever seeing Antony dead. His eyes began to fill up with water and he shook his head, glaring at the floor so that Antony would not see the shameful emotion leaving the triumvir's eyes. Octavian signed the treaty as well and, after a deep breath to regain his composure, looked up to Antony.

'Marcus,' he said fondly, flinching at the shaking in his voice, 'I thank you. We should talk. Alone. To discuss our next course of action. The pirate, Sextus, is still at large. We must quash him as soon as possible. Shall we talk in my bedchamber? I have a map there,' he added hurriedly as he saw Antony's eyes widen.

Antony nodded silently.

The senators who had gathered to watch the signing of the Treaty of Tarentum bowed to Octavian and then to Antony. Octavian nodded once out of appreciation but was not focused on them at all. He then led Antony out of the large hall and through the short corridors to Octavian's bedchamber.

Octavian opened the door and ushered for Antony to enter first. Antony sat down in the first chair he approached and Octavian slowly wandered over to his desk where, surely enough, a map of the Mediterranean was lying. He picked it up and walked back over to Antony.

He handed the large map to Antony and mumbled, 'I thought that we could both unite our fleets and take him down together? He's growing too powerful, Marcus, and he _is_ an outlaw.'

Antony suddenly broke out into a wide grin. 'Yes, Cleopatra has said that she will always readily give me any support- especially naval support- that we could ever need.'

Octavian gritted his teeth and tried not to show his displeasure. It was always Cleopatra. Always Cleopatra. Never Octavian. Antony never thought about the prospect of working with Octavian: just Cleopatra.

'That is kind of her,' he muttered, desperately trying to conceal his frustration, 'but I am confident that we could do it on our own.'

'You can never be too certain of a victory, my friend,' Antony gushed. 'I must go to her at once...' He jumped up and advanced to leave the room.

'No!' thundered Octavian, seizing Antony's shoulder. 'No,' he pleaded, much softer this time, 'you mustn't go!'

Antony turned around slowly and squinted at his minor. 'Why?'

Octavian searched the deepest parts of his mind for a plausible explanation. 'Because... you haven't yet seen your new bride! Octavia is thrilled- she can't wait to see you. I feel that she is very much in love with you already.' Every word made Octavian's heart ache a little more.

Antony relaxed, forgetting that Octavian was still holding him. 'Oh, of course. How silly of me. Yes, you must show her to me.'

Octavian faked a smile as he drew his hand away from Antony's arm, resisting the urge to caress his neck. He reached for the doorknob and walked back through the corridors to his sister's bedchamber.

'Marcus,' Octavian said hesitantly, 'I have every faith in you to deal with Sextus yourself.' They were standing outside Octavia's bedchamber and Octavian's hand was half-way stretched out to knock on his sister's door. 'I will take care of things back in Rome and the West- make sure those Gauls don't step out of line again.' He forced out a chuckle for Antony's benefit.

Antony beamed at the thought of being alone with Cleopatra. 'Thank you, Octavius. That is thoughtful of you.'

'I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it,' Octavian stressed as he tapped on Octavia's door.

'Come in,' chimed the sweet lull of his sister.

Octavian half-opened the door before he paused and turned to Antony. 'I'll leave you alone for a while. You can get to know each other properly, then. I trust you with my sister. I trust you above anyone else with my dear Octavia.' _Besides, it would only poison me to see you with a woman you are about to marry when I can never have you._

Antony's smile softened. 'Thank you, Octavius,' he repeated. Then he entered Octavia's bedchamber and closed the door on his friend.

Octavian sighed. It wasn't a lustful sigh; it was a tired sigh. He was so tired of trying to suppress his unmovable emotions. He was so tired of lying to Antony. He was tired of everything. Almost, even, of detesting Cleopatra with everything that he was.

Jealousy is potent. It is more potent than the venom of any asp. The only thing that it is powerless against, however, is love.


End file.
